This application is a divisional application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/371,893, filed Feb. 16, 2009, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/307,538, filed Jan. 5, 2009, which is the National Phase Entry of PCT Application No. PCT/US2007/015444, filed Jul. 5, 2007, which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/818,858 filed on Jul. 6, 2006
The invention relates generally to pyrolysis-induced cleavage of peptides and proteins and, more specifically, to a simple and site-specific nonenzymatic method based on pyrolysis has been developed to cleave peptides and proteins.
Pyrolytic cleavage is found to be specific and rapid as it induced a cleavage at the C-terminal side of aspartic acid, at the N-terminal side of csyeine and at disulfide bonds in the temperature range of 220-250° C. in 10 s. Electrospray ionization (ESI) mass spectrometry (MS) and tandem-MS (MS/MS) were used to characterize and identify pyrolysis cleavage products, confirming that sequence information is conserved after the pyrolysis process in both peptides and protein tested. This suggests that pyrolysis-induced cleavage at aspartyl residues can be used as a rapid protein digestion procedure for the generation of sequence-specific protein biomarkers.
Protein digestion along with either peptide mass mapping or sequence-specific mass spectra forms part of a powerful bottom-up method for protein identification and characterization. This approach has been made possible by advances in both mass analyzer designs and the advent of new ionization techniques like matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization (MALDI) and electrospray ionization (ESI). Digestion of proteins into peptides is usually carried out by enzymatic action, commonly tryptic, along with chemical methods like CNBr cleavage at methionine and oxidative chemical cleavage at tyrosine and trytophan. Even though these methods provide the required site-specificity for successful database search and protein identification, they depend on relatively slow enzymatic activity or require time-consuming or labor intensive procedures. Moreover, tryptic-based approaches may not be particularly suited for proteins lacking arginine and/or lysine amino acids or non-soluble proteins. In addition, for applications requiring automated and field-portable instrumentation and using proteomic-based analyses, approaches using enzymatic digestion may add to the complexity and cost of the final field-portable device. It is with this focus on automation and miniaturization of the sample preparation step for bottom-up proteomic analyses for microorganism detection (i.e., biodetection) that our laboratory is developing rapid reagentless approaches for site-specific cleavage of peptides and proteins based on pyrolysis, electrochemical oxidation, and microwave-heated mild acid hydrolysis.
Pyrolysis has been widely used as a sample preparation step in the analysis of low molecular weight volatile products by mass spectrometry. More recently, however, the focus has been shifted to the analysis of nonvolatile pyrolysis products of biological and synthetic polymers by MALDI-MS.
Besides offering the ability to analyze the intact synthetic polymer molecules, ESI and MALDI allow the analysis of the non-volatile pyrolysis products of these compounds. MALDI-MS is particularly well suited for the analysis of high molecular weight mixtures and complex synthetic polymer compounds due to the predominant singly charged nature of the signals generated. The use of MALDI-MS to study non-volatile pyrolysis products was first demonstrated with the analysis of pyrolytic products of segmented polyurethane. This study identified several series of oligomeric non-volatile products over the mass range ˜800-10,000 Da, including linear and cyclic polyester oligomers. MALDI-MS was also employed to study low-temperature pyrolysis products from poly(ethylene glycol). This last study found that the dominant oligomeric products had hydroxyl and ethyl ether end groups, while at higher temperatures, methyl ether and vinyl ether end groups became more abundant in the pyrolyzates. Other studies have also used MALDI-MS for the study of thermal oxidative degradation of nylon-6 and the thermal degradation of aromatic poly(carbonate) polymers in the temperature range of 300-700° C. Pyrolysis was also combined with MALDIMS to study the non-volatile pyrolysis products of poly-amino acids and a small protein pyrolyzed in a nitrogen atmosphere and at temperatures ranging from 245 to 285° C. In this last study, the pyrolysis products were extracted and analyzed by MALDI-MS and it was hypothesized that the amino acid chains undergo dehydration through the formation of cyclic oligopeptides. In addition, the use of ESI-MS for the analysis of nonvolatile pyrolysis products was demonstrated with the pyrolysis of dimethylamphetamine and the analysis of thermal decomposition of three common pharmaceuticals: acetaminophen, indomethacin, and mefenamic acid. In all these studies, however, sample preparation was required and involved dissolving and extracting the non-volatile residues with appropriate solvents (ESI) or mixing with matrices (MALDI). This sample pre-processing step increases analysis time and could possibly affect the analysis by introducing a sampling bias and consequently not detecting important products. The introduction of ambient MS techniques has brought a new dimension in mass spectrometric measurements as they allow the analysis of samples in their native environment. To date, a number of ambient ionization methods for MS analysis have been introduced, but most notably are direct analysis in real-time (DART) and desorption electrospray ionization (DESI). Of interest to this investigation is the ability of DESI to ionize compounds from surfaces with a mechanism similar to conventional ESI and its applicability to analytes of a wide range of molecular weights. These analytes include, but are not limited to, pharmaceuticals and controlled substances, peptides and proteins explosives, clinical samples, intact tissues, synthetic polymers and bacteria. DESI is a rapid desorption/ionization source for MS and requires little to no sample preparation. DESI is carried out by directing aerosolized and electrosprayed charged droplets and ions of solvent onto the surface to be analyzed. The charged droplets impact on the surface and “pick up” available soluble molecules. These charged droplets subsequently “bounce” at a lower angle towards the MS inlet and yield gaseous ions of the compound in an analogous mechanism to that in ESI. Hence, DESI yields mass spectra similar to those obtained by ESI which are characterized by multiply charged ions and are amenable for tandem mass analysis (MS/MS). However, it is reasonable to assume that the nature and polarity of the DESI solvent can be varied to affect sampling of pyrolysis products during the surface pick up step of the DESI process.